This invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting a rural roadside mailbox and more specifically to a simple, low-cost, highly rugged mounting structure which is less subject to damage due to impact from passing vehicles than known prior art arrangements.
In many parts of America, there exists a running battle between the roadside mailbox and the snowplow. Until now, the snowplow has usually prevailed with the mailbox ending up lying on the ground. The primary reason for the supremacy of the snowplow apparently is that most mailbox installations, by the roadside, attempt to withstand the concussion of plowed snow by using brute strength. In time, even the stronger mailbox supports begin to succumb to the battering of repeated plowings.